The Collector
}} " " is the first episode and season premiere of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://www.instagram.com/p/BV7cg02AH6F/ It first premiered on March 30, 2018, on Netflix. https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Synopsis Master Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of the Miraculous book is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. Plot Wayzz asks Master Fu if he is okay, which he replies to by saying, “she’s here.” Wayzz hides as Marinette enters Master Fu’s massage shop with Tikki. Tikki tells Master Fu that she knows that he didn’t want her to bring Marinette back, but she has something for him to see. Marinette recognizes Master Fu from when he healed Tikki and when she saved him from a car on the first day of school. Master Fu tells Marinette that he chose to give her the Ladybug Miraculous because she’s always willing to help others. When she asks who he is, Tikki explains to Marinette that Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians. Wayzz then comes out of hiding and introduces himself. Master Fu tells Marinette that guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous and that they are chosen when they’re young and are trained for many years. However, Master Fu made a mistake that resulted in the guardians’ temple being destroyed and the disappearance of the Miraculous book, along with the Moth and Peacock Miraculous. Marinette doesn’t understand the importance of the book since all she sees are drawings of old superheroes and some strange symbols. Master Fu tells Marinette that he can at least partially decipher the codes and that the book can give Ladybug and Cat Noir new powers, meaning that it is very valuable. At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel has found out that Adrien took his book, thanks to Nathalie showing him security camera footage of him doing so. Gabriel asks Adrien why he took it, which Adrien replies to by saying that he just wanted to know what was behind the portrait since Gabriel had never told him about those things. He tells his father that he was planning on giving the book back but then he lost it. Gabriel asks Adrien how he will be able to trust him again after this. Adrien apologizes and offers to get his father another copy, but Gabriel angrily tells Adrien that the book is one-of-a-kind and the source of his inspiration. He then bans Adrien from ever going to school again before leaving his room with Nathalie. Back at Master Fu’s massage shop, Master Fu says that he believes that whoever had the Miraculous book must also have the Peacock and Moth Miraculous. Marinette is horrified at the possibility of Adrien being Hawk Moth, so when Master Fu asks her how she found the book, she lies and says that she spotted it on a bench in the park. Marinette then offers to investigate as to who the owner of the book was. Master Fu agrees but warns her to be careful. After leaving the massage shop, Tikki asks Marinette why she lied to Master Fu. Marinette states that she couldn’t tell him that Adrien had the book since she can’t believe that he would be Hawk Moth. However, Marinette worries as to what might happen if he was. Tikki assures Marinette that there may be a good explanation for all this. Marinette goes inside the school to look for Adrien. While looking for him, Marinette overhears Chloé crying in Miss Bustier’s classroom. When she asks what’s the matter, Chloé says that Adrien is never coming back to school. Kim and Max explain that Adrien’s father grounded him for life, and Nino tells Marinette that Adrien apparently lost an important book that belonged to him. Marinette realizes that the “important book” must be the Miraculous book, and she sighs with relief when learning that the book belongs to Adrien’s father, not Adrien. She then goes to the school bathroom and is happy to know that Adrien isn’t Hawk Moth. Tikki is unsure, as Adrien did take the book without his father’s permission, but Marinette says that he probably had a good reason. Tikki tells Marinette that if she’s right, that means Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. Marinette sees this as a possibility and transforms into Ladybug. She attempts to call Cat Noir but he doesn’t answer, so she leaves a message explaining that she thinks she knows who Hawk Moth is. Nathalie asks Gabriel what he’s going to do without his book. Gabriel hands her a sketchbook and tells her to put it back where it belongs. He then begins to throw a tantrum, destroying multiple things in his atelier. Meanwhile, in Adrien’s room, Plagg attempts to get Adrien to look on the bright side by reminding him that his father could’ve found out about him if kwamis could be filmed or photographed. Adrien, however, is more concerned about finding the book so he’ll be able to go back to school. Plagg disagrees with Adrien and feels that not going to school is a good thing, even offering some cheese to celebrate. Adrien then hears a noise and rushes downstairs with his bodyguard to see what’s wrong, but Nathalie stops them, tells Adrien that his father is very busy, and sends him back up to his room. Hawk Moth senses Gabriel’s anger and creates an akuma. However, the akuma doesn’t fly away. Hawk Moth then detransforms, revealing his true identity to be Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo asks Gabriel why the akuma is still inside the lair, to which Gabriel responds by saying that he must become someone else to avoid suspicion. He then takes off the Moth Miraculous and temporarily renounces Nooroo, sucking him back inside the brooch. After putting the Miraculous inside of a small box, he picks up the sketchbook he’d given Nathalie earlier and lets the akuma go inside of it, transforming himself into The Collector. Adrien decides that he must find his father’s book if he wants his forgiveness, so he transforms into Cat Noir in order to search for it. However, he soon hears Ladybug’s message and decides to meet with her first. Meanwhile, The Collector kicks down the atelier door that Nathalie is guarding and after introducing himself, he throws his sketchbook at her, trapping her inside of it. He does the same thing to the bodyguard. The Collector proceeds to go up to Adrien’s room, only to find that he isn’t there. So he instead goes on a rampage throughout Paris, trapping multiple citizens and monuments inside his sketchbook. Cat Noir runs into Ladybug and asks her who she thinks Hawk Moth is. She replies with Gabriel Agreste, much to Cat Noir’s immense shock. Cat Noir asks for proof which Ladybug cannot provide, but she does offer some insight and shows him Gabriel’s signature logo: a black butterfly. Cat Noir also realizes that some of the decors in the Agreste mansion are butterfly-shaped. He decides that the two of them should go to Gabriel’s house to investigate the manner. Unbeknownst to them, The Collector is eavesdropping and is delighted that his plan is working. Once arriving at the Agreste mansion, Ladybug and Cat Noir are surprised to see Gabriel’s destroyed atelier. Ladybug remembers Adrien and rushes with Cat Noir to check his room but the two are interrupted by The Collector. The Collector attempts to trap the duo inside his sketchbook, and while failing to do so, does manage to get a hold of Cat Noir’s staff when he throws it at him. After hiding, Ladybug uses Lucky Charm and receives a bike pedal. However, she is unsure how to use the object. The Collector finds Ladybug and Cat Noir and tries once again to entrap them. He succeeds in taking Ladybug’s yo-yo. Cat Noir comes to the conclusion that since Gabriel was akumatized, he can’t be Hawk Moth, much to his delight. Ladybug, however, doesn’t understand why Gabriel turning into The Collector appears to be good news to Cat Noir. The duo rush up to Adrien’s room and put multiple things in front of his door to keep The Collector from coming inside. Ladybug wonders why Adrien isn’t at home. Cat Noir suggests that The Collector has captured him. Ladybug is shocked at the possibility of Gabriel taking his anger out on his own son. The Collector manages to break into the room, but before he does, Ladybug gets the idea to make The Collector run out of pages in his sketchbook. She snatches Cat Noir’s belt and wraps it around the foosball table with the bike pedal while Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm on Adrien’s shelves, causing a bunch of CDs to fall onto the ground. Cat Noir then throws the CDs at the foosball table as Ladybug twists the pedal, targeting The Collector. The Collector dodged the CDs by placing his sketchbook in front of them. Eventually, Cat Noir runs out of CDs and The Collector attempts to trap Ladybug, only to find that his sketchbook is full. Before Collector is able to remove the CDs from the sketchbook, Ladybug grabs it and rips it in half, releasing the akuma. She uses Miraculous Ladybug to restore all the damage done and then purifies the akuma, turning The Collector back into Gabriel. Ladybug asks Cat Noir to fist bump with her, but instead, he rushes to Gabriel to make sure he’s okay. Gabriel asks the duo what happened. Cat Noir explains that he was akumatized but it’s over now. Gabriel thanks both of them but then panics upon realizing that Adrien is missing. Cat Noir tells Gabriel that his son is probably hiding and Ladybug agrees since otherwise, he would’ve appeared back in his room. Gabriel says that nothing can happen to Adrien because he is too precious to him, which pleases Cat Noir. The duo say goodbye to Gabriel and leave the Agreste mansion. Once they’re gone, Gabriel smiles maliciously to himself and promises that he’ll see Ladybug and Cat Noir again real soon. Marinette meets with Master Fu and tells him the truth about how she found the Miraculous book. She claims that since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can’t be Hawk Moth. Master Fu agrees but asks Marinette how she knew Gabriel owned the book. Marinette explains that she first thought the book belonged to his son but since she’d just met Master Fu, she wasn’t sure if she could tell him that. Master Fu understands that Marinette was afraid that the one she loved was Hawk Moth. Marinette denies her crush on Adrien at first, but soon admits it. She is saddened at the thought of Adrien not being allowed back in school since she can never give Gabriel the book back, but Master Fu offers a solution. He proceeds to take pictures of the book’s pages with his smartphone. Marinette returns the Miraculous book to Gabriel and asks if he’d be willing to let Adrien go back to school. Gabriel agrees to this request and has Marinette escorted out by Nathalie. Before she leaves, Marinette asks Gabriel where he got the book. He tells her that he found it while on a trip overseas with his wife. Once she has left the mansion, Tikki compliments Marinette on her bravery. Marinette says that the important thing is that Adrien is allowed out of the house. Gabriel places the book back in his safe and apologizes to Adrien forgetting so furious over it. Adrien admits that he shouldn’t have taken the book without his permission. Gabriel explains to Adrien that the book was the very last gift his wife gave to him before she disappeared, but he realizes that he can’t keep the book or Adrien locked up in his house forever. Adrien asks if that means he can go back to school. Gabriel nods and Adrien hugs his father in thanks. The next day, Adrien returns to the collège and is happily greeted by his classmates. Gabriel scrolls through a digital copy of the Miraculous book with Nathalie by his side. Nathalie is confused as to why Gabriel went through so much trouble if he already had a copy of the book. Gabriel tells her that he did what he could to keep his secret. He then pushes some secret buttons on the portrait of Emilie Agreste, revealing the entrance to Hawk Moth’s lair hidden underneath the atelier. Once inside, he opens the box containing the Moth Miraculous, puts it on his chest, and transforms into Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth soliloquies about how Ladybug and Cat Noir almost discovered his true identity, but now he’s above suspicion and nothing will stop him from getting their Miraculouses. All he has to do is wait for his next prey. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth/The Collector * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma Minor characters * Master Fu * Wayzz * Nathalie Sancoeur * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Ivan Bruel * Adrien's bodyguard * Jagged Stone * Fang * Nadja Chamack * André Bourgeois * Roger Raincomprix * Nooroo * Order of the Guardians (mentioned) * Emilie Agreste (pictured and mentioned) * Ancient Chinese Ladybug Miraculous holder (pictured) * Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous holder (pictured) * Ancient Chinese Fox Miraculous holder (pictured) * Ancient Chinese Moth Miraculous holder (pictured) * Ancient Chinese Bee Miraculous holder (pictured) * Ancient Chinese Peacock Miraculous holder (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed by Ezra Weisz on Instagram, mentioning he was preparing for recording sessions for Season 2. He noted that the episode has "shocking twists." * Clips of the episode were released by SAMG Animation at Comic Con Seoul in South Korea on August 4, 2017.Third clip released at Comic Con Seoul on August 4, 2017. ** Some of the clips were removed afterwards, as ZAG and SAMG hadn't meant to show spoilers.https://twitter.com/MiraculousKOR/status/893695499357704192 * This episode takes place directly after the last scene in "Volpina". * Overall, this is the twenty-seventh episode of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir after "Volpina", which is the last episode of Season 1. * For the first time in the series, two kwamis, Tikki and Wayzz, are seen onscreen together and interacting. * In the Comic Con Seoul version of the episode, when Marinette imagines posters of Adrien as Hawk Moth and herself as Ladybug, said posters are references to the movie posters for Scarface, Twilight, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. ** In the Comic Con Seoul version of the episode, there was a scene where Marinette tries to find Adrien in the school's bathroom but this scene was removed when it aired in France and in other countries. * Hawk Moth's secret identity is confirmed to be Gabriel Agreste. ** The episode also reveals that Nathalie knows that Gabriel is Hawk Moth. * Plagg mentions in the episode that kwamis can't be recorded on film or photographed. * This episode reveals that Cat Noir's tail is detachable, a skill that has only been seen outside the series beforehand in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures. * Like in "Pixelator" and "Simon Says", Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm before capturing the akuma in order to get her yo-yo back. * This is the first episode where Ladybug has had to move to a new area in order to know how to use her Lucky Charm. * This episode reveals that a Miraculous holder can be akumatized if not wearing their Miraculous. ** It's also simultaneously revealed that the holder of the Moth Miraculous can, in fact, use their powers on themselves. * The song that Adrien plays on his phone is Chopin's ''Prelude No. 15 in D flat Major'', also known as Chopin's Raindrop. * This is the third time two people have been akumatized in one day, the previous times having been in Princess Fragrance and Antibug. Errors * During Marinette's meeting with Master Fu, the Miraculous spellbook that she was holding disappears for a second. * When Gabriel akumatizes himself, he isn’t wearing his tie, but when Ladybug purifies the akuma, he is seen wearing it. * When Gabriel renounces Nooroo into his miraculous, the brooch is invisible in Gabriel's fingers when Nooroo goes in it, but the four pink strands still appear. * Plagg mentions that kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. However, in "Princess Fragrance", Chloé gives Tikki as a present to Prince Ali in front of a crowd of reporters, which he places in his pocket. The shots would have shown Chloé and Ali exchanging and discussing a gift unseen, but Tikki is visible for everyone to see on camera. * Marinette's facial expression when she looks through the open door at the very beginning of the episode was different from the one at the end of Volpina. * Gabriel Agreste's hair was a light blonde at the end of season one, but in this episode, it looks gray. es:El Coleccionista ru:Коллекционер pl:Le Collectionneur fr:Le Collectionneur pt-br:O Colecionador Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes